


Lily of the Alley

by strbrrymilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strbrrymilk/pseuds/strbrrymilk
Summary: Chris is a simple guy who works in a bakery. Except he's really not a simple guy; he's a villian for fucks sake.Based on a prompt I found on tumblr! This is my first posted work, so go a little easy on me!





	Lily of the Alley

In the middle of New York, in a cozy little café for white girls who blog and older people who just like to have a place to breathe, stood a man.

 

He was about 6’ 1”, tall with a muscular figure, and wavy brown hair that was long and up in a bun, out of his face so he could focus on work and not the strands that he wanted to keep tucked behind his ears. He had honeydew green eyes that pierced through crowds, and they scanned his café with a tired sense of apathy.

He sighed.

 

Not very many customers came in today, but given the state of the weather, it was to be expected. It was raining, a typical Saturday afternoon occurrence. It was like Poseidon was _trying_ to annoy him, making the day seem slower with every slow drip of the sky’s tears.

The man, Chris, leans over the counter, arms resting on the oak wood of their cash register’s table. He just wanted to go home, honestly. He didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe he could just sleep right here.

 

Yeah, he could do that, he decides, eyes closing as he gets confused with the idea. It's not like anyone's there to see him sleep; It's his café, after all. Plus, he's a light sleeper, so if anything happens that he needs to be there for, he'll wake up.

 

The door opens of the cafe and Chris’s eyes snap open. _Dammit, so much for sleeping_. His eyes pan over to the door to see a younger college student struggling to carry some kind of poster project. Supplies are in her arms: a bag of scissors, glue sticks, way too many varieties of colors of colored pencils and markers, and some... glitter glue tubes. She's cradling the bag and the posters, along with some sort of laptop bag, in her arms, and she's struggling to keep them off of the ground.

She's also struggling with pushing the door open.

Chris feels sympathy for the girl and sighs, going forward to help her with at least the door. He brings a hand up over her to hold the door open, seeing her look up at him with flushed red cheeks. “O-oh, thank you,” she says, and she's just so embarrassed that Chris can't help but smile.

She gets redder, if possible. “No problem.” She nods her head to him and slowly walks underneath his arm, walking inside the cafe and setting her stuff down on one of the tables.

 

She sits down with a tired, quiet sigh, and Chris grabs a menu from the side of the cash register’s table, going back to her table to write down her order. “Big project coming up?”

The girl blinks and then pans to the poster board that's rolled up with a rubber band, like she forgot that it was there. “Oh. Yeah. It's, umm, for my graphic design class. I'm doing a research project on why designs for companies are important.”

Chris hums, nodding and smiling as kindly as he can. He's way too tired for this, but he shouldn't be short with her just because he's tired. That's bad business. “Well, I'm guessing you didn't just come in a cafe to sit. What would you like?”

She nods, looking back to the menu in her hands. Chris can see no nail polish on the delicate fingers of her hands, and he almost wants to ask why she doesn't have them painted, but he refrains. She reads the menu for a minute or two, lip being tugged between teeth as she thinks. Chris just patiently waits, used to customers taking their time to read the menu.

She finally reaches an answer, holding the menu up for him to take. “I'll have an iced cappuccino and a banana-chocolate muffin, please.” Chris nods, writing down what she wants and putting the notepad in his apron’s pocket, taking the menu from her and nodding. “Alright. I’ll be back with your order in a minute. Good luck with the project, by the way.”

 

She nods and starts working on her project, so Chris leaves, off to go and get her order done. Chris walks to the back to tell their chef what to cook, and José just smiles and takes the paper, nodding and getting to work with making some muffins, making three instead of just one. They could use some food themselves.

“Give it twenty minutes,” Jose says, and Chris nods, walking back to the front to at least get her her coffee. He gets to the coffee machine, the bane of his existence, the hellspawn itself.

 

“ _Please_ work this time,” he mutters, and turns on the button. The old machine sputters for a second but then turns on, and Chris sighs in relief. Thank fuck. He doesn't want to deal with fixing it- scratch that, he _can't_ deal with fixing it right now. He's got better things to do.

The coffee machine finishes its small task and turns off, and Chris grabs the coffee and puts the cup on a saucer, walking back to the girl and setting it on the table. “Your muffin shouldn't take too long, but here's your coffee for now.” She nods her head in thanks, but doesn't say anything else, too busy stuck in her own world with her project.

 

Chris walks back to the cash register’s table and again props himself up against the table, even sleepier than before. He decides on the nap again, but before he can get cozy, an older couple walks in, and so he stands back up, grabbing two menus and going to greet them.

 

Today's gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
